


Remix of You've Made An Addict of Me

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Cave, Charcoal, M/M, Nudity, emrys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Arthur can't stop thinking about Emrys, the King of the Druids, and the way Emrys had made him feel last time he visited the man in his cave. Emrys was no angel, he was magic, able to manipulate and manhandle Arthur, using magic to gods know what nefarious purposes, yet Arthur could not get him out of his mind. Arthur almost wished for clashes between his patrols and druids, so that he may request another meeting and fit his arms around that lithe waist and lose himself in taste, scent and otherworldly sensation again.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30
Collections: Camelot Remix 2020





	Remix of You've Made An Addict of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You've Made an Addict of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725289) by [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick). 



> When I got my remix assignment I whooped for joy to be able to remix this particular story. When I read it, my first reaction was that I wanted to draw hot Emrys in his cave. SO, here we are! Hope you enjoy. I knew I wanted it to be charcoal. And I knew I wanted to convey at least partially the absolute hotness of Emrys, as it was told in the original story. I was going to draw more, and I still might, because your fic just begs to be illustrated! A lot! By me! LOL. Anyways. Much love.  
> Anon.


End file.
